


Vampire Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Vampire Chris Giacometti, Vampire Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is king of the vampires, but hes bored of getting everything he wants. Will Yuuri be what hes looking for to spice up his life?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter the next one will be longer I just kind of wanted to set up the setting.

Victor Nikiforov is king of all vampires, he lives a lavish life in a big castle with many servants. There was never a day when he would have to go without blood. So many people were willing to give just to be in his care, but Victor was getting bored with getting everything he wanted. He wished that he had something or someone to challenge him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright prologue is done now to get to the actual fun stuff. I'm going to try and post at least one chapter every few days. This hasn't been beta read.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

Every day Victor's army of vampires worked hard to claim new lands for their king. From these lands they claimed they would capture the healthiest humans and bring them back to Victor's castle so they could be used as live stock or whatever else their king might be able to use them for. Victor was in his study looking over papers and reports when he had come across a letter from Chris, one of his generals and best friends. While reading the letter a smile tugged a Victors lips. He stood up and left his study as there was a knock at his door. One of his servants quickly answered the door bowing "Master Chris, how wonderful it is to see you, how was your trip?" the servant asked standing up straight again smiling at Chris. Chris returned the smile "Oh it was fantastic. I have a gift for our king.." he said quietly pulling a small man from behind him with a rope that was attached to the mans wrists. The human glared up at the servant with honey chocolate eyes. Chris smiled weakly "He might be acting tough but he scares easily.." he said quietly "Nothing our great king cant handle I figured, may we come in?" he asked as the smaller vampire stepped to the side. "Of course master Chris " he said bowing his head as Chris walked in with the human being pulled along behind him. "Victor! My king I'm here with your gift!" he called out loudly smiling widely as he looked around for Victor. Victor smiled widely upon hearing his friend. "Chris it's so lovely to see you!" he said walking out to greet his friend, he wrapped his friend in a warm embrace. Victor pulled away slowly smiling at Chris. "So my friend what did you bring me?" he asked, Chris smiled and gently pulled the small man from behind him again and put him between Victor and himself. "Go ahead and say hello, introduce yourself." Chris said softly flashing a warm smile to the man. The man grumbled a bit and looked up at Victor "My name is Yuuri Katsuki..." he said looking away again. Victor's eyes narrowed and locked on Yuuri. "Are you afraid or just shy?" he asked his silky voice resonating in the room, as he gently grabbed Yuuri's chin and forced Yuuri to look at him. Yuuri looked victor in the eyes scowling a bit "I hate you and your kind. Our lives were fine until you crawled out from where ever you were hiding.." He said pulling away forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late valentines day guys. Also happy early birthday to me my birthday is tomorrow. Sorry this took me so long to post ^^'' I wanted to get this up the same day I posted the prologue but stuff kept coming up so here it is guys! If you guys would like to see certain scenarios or anything I would love to hear about it so leave a comment. I plan on making this a long story so get ready.


	3. Update

alright I know I could have probably just added more notes to the last chapter but i really wanted to explain what is taking so long. I've been in and out of the doctors all this past month plus I've been extremely stressed. Im so so sorry its taking so long guys, Im going to post like 4-6 chapters all at once so i hope that makes up for it guys please dont forget about me. hopefully everything will be up on friday if all goes well.


End file.
